


海よりもまだ深く

by BlueLibrary



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: M/M, 不知道以后会不会填坑, 人鱼AU, 喵美丽 - Freeform, 没头没尾只有一段
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-17
Updated: 2019-09-17
Packaged: 2020-11-02 07:54:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20674937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueLibrary/pseuds/BlueLibrary
Summary: 喵美丽是lofter那边的备份人鱼paro内含一节人鱼生理课x没头没尾





	海よりもまだ深く

海よりもまだ深く

埃斯蒂尼安 × 艾默里克

架空AU

人鱼paro

埃斯蒂尼安跟随引路的祭司，穿过一扇接着一扇的厚重铁门，来到了教皇厅一间隐秘的屋子前。

如你所见，这一层保管着伊修加德代代相传的重要珍宝。祭司从一大串钥匙中摸索了半天，才找到对应的那一把。你将要看管的是这一处。

钥匙在锁孔里艰难地转动着，发出艰涩的声响。似乎这附近比别处更加潮湿，连金子做的门锁都要生锈了。埃斯蒂尼安觉得鼻尖有点痒。金子不会生锈，他纠正自己，可见这只是刷了一层薄薄金漆的铜。

祭司上了年纪，铁门对他来说有点太重了，埃斯蒂尼安顺便伸手帮了他一把。也许这就是他向神殿骑士团申请看守士兵的原因。而他又反复强调自己要找一个话不多的年轻人，好让他的耳朵能清净清净。于是连队长想起了新入伍的埃斯蒂尼安。他身材高大，健康又强壮，不怎么喜欢和人打交道。没有比他更合适的了，祭司在见到这个青年的时候也这么想。

埃斯蒂尼安用胳膊抵着铁门，直到祭司进去之后才快步跟上。屋子里比他想象的还要潮湿，他觉得自己的鼻尖更痒了，就像每次天气阴沉快要下雨时一样。他总能依靠这一点没用的特异功能提前把羊赶回家。虽然接下来的两三年里，他恐怕都不需要再去放羊了。

房间的正中央放置着一个大得出奇的透明鱼缸，隔着玻璃可以看到有什么长着长长鱼尾的东西漂在里面。那是人鱼。祭司向埃斯蒂尼安解释道。那是捕鱼人从云海里意外捕获，进献给教皇陛下的。埃斯蒂尼安听说过人鱼的存在，但是仅限于听说而已。伊修加德人总是将人鱼和许多美好的愿望联系在一起，好像人鱼们无所不能，既保佑水草丰美又庇护旗开得胜。

人鱼可以辨别出谎言和真相。祭司让埃斯蒂尼安又听说了一项人鱼的新技能。每当神圣裁判所需要公开判决的时候，人鱼会作为公平正义的使者，由神殿骑士护送前往那里。他看了一眼白发的精灵，暗示他这是工作内容的一部分。除此之外，就是日常的守卫和照顾。比如喂食和换水。他补充道，夜班的床铺在里屋。

埃斯蒂尼安点头表示明白。人鱼有名字么？他问道。这个问题让祭司感到莫名，甚至觉得是种不入流的玩笑。人鱼有名字么？祭司反问道，你自己去问他吧。

祭司临走前把备用钥匙交给埃斯蒂尼安，然后就匆匆离去。鱼会有人按时送来，他走到走廊尽头才想起这句话还没有交代。看来我真是老了，他想，确实需要一个帮手来照料人鱼。

埃斯蒂尼安把钥匙放进腰后的口袋里。锁子铠不太方便，尤其是这种湿漉漉的环境。他有点想趁祭司不在的时候换身轻便的衣服，虽然这次他没带来，需要回营房去取。他将派不上什么用场的长枪靠着窗放好，然后走近那个大玻璃缸。

埃斯蒂尼安确实看到了一条人鱼，富有光泽的大尾巴上细细密密布满了蓝宝石般的鳞片，后背生着鱼鳍一样的刺，和精灵有点像的尖耳朵也是如此。劲瘦的腰部以上，是同人类没太多区别的身体，相比那条鱼尾，上半身的部分显得纤细许多。天生的蜜色皮肤，让他想到了星芒节餐桌上的牛奶巧克力蛋糕。

人鱼背对着埃斯蒂尼安，似乎不太想搭理他，不过从俯视的角度来说，这并没有什么用处。根据胸部来判断，他是一位男性。埃斯蒂尼安并不是故意要盯着那里看的，他只是有点好奇人鱼是否真的有性别。但是他的观察显然给对方造成了困扰。人鱼甩了甩尾巴，灵巧地翻身坐起，倚靠着玻璃缸的内壁，不太高兴地瞪了他一眼。

这是一双漂亮的蓝眼睛。埃斯蒂尼安敢打赌，他从未见过如此湛蓝清澈的眸子。因为被这抹蓝色所吸引，某种程度上他忽略了人鱼向他表达的不满情绪。难怪教皇会把他们和传世的宝物藏在一起。他觉得自己有点晕晕乎乎，像是喝了酒。

你是什么人？人鱼见他没做声，便充满警惕意味地开了口。原来你还会说话，埃斯蒂尼安几乎是脱口而出。这样的反应很失礼，人鱼皱起了眉头。这不是废话么，精灵想起了祭司告诉他的工作内容，立刻在心底反驳道。不会说话怎么能去裁判所评判真伪呢。既然说到真伪，埃斯蒂尼安忽然升起一个没多少恶意的念头。倘若他真的能看出人是否在说谎，那么肯定可以听出我胡编乱造的部分。

我是神殿骑士团的人。埃斯蒂尼安想了想，然后报上了连队长的名字。祭司说你太老了，不适合继续在教皇厅供奉，所以把我叫来帮忙，过几天将你放归云海。他尽可能让自己的谎话听起来圆满而有逻辑，虽然在提到老这个字眼时他有点违心地咽了口唾沫。

人鱼低头看了看水中的倒影，而后沉到水里，背过身去，不再看他。这样的反应显然太无趣了，埃斯蒂尼安不甘心地补充道。有人捕到了新的人鱼，年纪很小，大概只有你的尾巴那么长。他盯着闪闪发光的鱼尾，估计着它的大致长度。过几天就会送到教皇厅，好把换下来。我听说他好像是条红色的。

人鱼没等埃斯蒂尼安添油加醋完，就猛地剧烈拍打了一阵尾巴，溅了他一身。精灵整个湿透，白色的长发往下不断滴着水。显然人鱼真的生气了。一派胡言，蓝眼睛对埃斯蒂尼安的敌意又多了几分。说完这话，他便恢复了一开始侧卧的姿势，重新沉浸在自己的世界里。

精灵狼狈地去里屋找来毛巾。擦头发的时候，埃斯蒂尼安仍然在想着缸里的那条人鱼。他大概确实如传说里那般，能够一眼看穿真伪。虽然算不上多友好，但是至少脸很可爱。

=========================================================================================

又到了隔天一次的例行换水时间。埃斯蒂尼安照常脱掉了随时会让他担心生锈的锁子铠，只穿着短裤，赤裸着上身，拿着清理用的长柄刷，光脚翻进放空了水的玻璃缸。

我想你得出来一会了，他蹲下来推了推躺在原地一动也不动的人鱼，你这么整条鱼瘫在地上，我可抱不起来啊。埃斯蒂尼安，艾默里克微微睁开眼睛，轻声嘟哝着，我有些头疼。精灵用手背贴在他的额头试了试，感觉温度此时要略高一点。你是病了么，要不要我去叫医生。他将躺在缸底的人鱼扶起来，靠在他怀里。别睡在这里，我去找块毛巾，擦干了再睡。

不用，艾默里克抓住了他的手，我没事。人鱼比想象中还要执拗，埃斯蒂尼安又摸了摸他的脑袋。你这是怎么回事，怎么突然就病了。精灵的目光落在人鱼有些异样的小腹上，那里微微鼓胀起来，隆起一个不太正常的弧度。他伸手摸过去，手掌温度带来的不适感让艾默里克略微挣扎起来。埃斯蒂尼安，快把手拿开。而精灵并没有听他的话。他在肚皮四周摩挲了一圈，似乎没有摸到任何肿块和硬物，便尽可能轻地按压了几下。而后，出乎他意料地，少许白色的液体从腹部下方的某片鱼鳞底下溢了出来。

你在做什么？艾默里克颤栗得更加厉害。他被自己身体的反常表现以及只有人鱼才会明白的羞耻感激得满脸通红。你是不是到了繁殖期，艾默里克？埃斯蒂尼安想了想，低头问道。人鱼也会有繁殖期吗？

精灵只知道普通的鱼类会这样。小时候他的父亲领着他去钓鱼的时候告诉过他，那些肚子胀鼓鼓的鱼就不要放进桶里，不然来年就没有鱼吃了。那时，父亲一边说着，一边从鱼钩上取下一条雄鱼给他示范。你看，稍微捏一下它的肚子，就会流出白色的精液。农场长大的孩子从不避讳这样的词语，他们很早就需要明白繁衍的秘密。小羊并不是凭空从母羊肚里掉出来的，它需要经过恰好的时机、漫长的等待和悉心的照料。

而自幼被关在与世隔绝的玻璃缸里的人鱼显然不知道这些。相比生活在云海的同类，他发育得更缓慢，也更加晚熟。即使他看过很多书，其中不乏生物学的内容，可是不会有哪本书会详细记载人鱼的繁殖过程。他只是本能地觉得难受，连平时最能让他提起精神的甜饼干都无法治愈。他诚实地吐出不知道三个字，开始喘起粗气。

那估计就是这样吧。埃斯蒂尼安不知道哪来的自信，这么笃定道。他调整了一下怀里的艾默里克的位置，好让他更舒服一些。就像人鱼之前说的，他的背鳍比看上去柔软许多，贴在身上根本感受不到刺痛。他一只手搂住艾默里克，以防他不小心滑走，另一只手覆在他的小腹上，尽量力道均匀地往下缓慢推动。他觉得自己的手也有点颤抖，毕竟他并没有十足的把握。更多的白色精液从鳞片下的小孔里流出来，顺着蓝宝石般的鱼尾缓缓滴落下来。泄殖腔。埃斯蒂尼安的脑海里忽然冒出了这个词。他不知道作为牧人的父亲为什么会交给他有关鱼类的无用知识，不过现在看来，的确没有任何知识是真正无用的。

私密部位处的变化所带来的快感让初次经历繁殖期的艾默里克无所适从，他本能地更加贴紧埃斯蒂尼安的胸膛，渴望更多触摸般地扭动身体。精灵很配合地抱紧了他，加大了手上的力道。腹部相比刚才已经平坦了许多，差不多快要排干净了。埃斯蒂尼安这样想着。和普通鱼类一样的繁殖方式，却比它们更加难以生长，难怪人鱼的数量会这么少。最后一点精液流过泄殖口的时候，人鱼颤抖地发出了小声的呻吟。他的蓝眼睛变得雾蒙蒙的。埃斯蒂尼安鬼使神差地附身吻了吻他眼角的泪痕，是和海水一样的淡淡的咸味。没事了，他安慰道。待会我帮你把泄殖腔给弄干净。他拿起覆在小腹的手，却被人鱼下意识地摁住。很显然艾默里克仍然还在被繁殖期的生理反应所困扰，而没人能够拒绝这样的一条湿漉漉的人鱼。

埃斯蒂尼安将怀里的艾默里克平放在缸底，立刻被不满足的双臂圈住了胳膊。我平时怎么不知道你这么主动，精灵调笑道。他撑在人鱼的身上，给了对方一个真正属于成年人的吻。艾默里克配合地张开嘴，舌头与对方交缠在一起。他感到胸腔内的空气正一点点被榨干，这是他之前从未体会过的如同溺水般的窒息感。埃斯蒂尼安的吻充满了攻击性，人鱼抱住他的后肩，手指抚摸过他结实漂亮的肌肉线条，像是头温柔的猛兽。艾默里克无暇去思考更多，他无法呼吸，被人类炽热的气息整个灌满，贪婪地用舌尖去探索对方的口腔内壁和上颚。这是属于他的生理课。他喜欢这种温暖的触感。不同于冰冷的池水，以及鱼类会分泌粘液的皮肤，人类是有温度的。有那么一瞬间，他甚至渴望在同埃斯蒂尼安交换的这个深吻里结束这压抑绝望的生命。而埃斯蒂尼安显然没有这么做。在艾默里克窒息之前，他松开了他。空气灌入肺部的瞬间，人鱼感到有那么一丝失落。他躺在缸底大口喘息，胸腔一起一伏，悄悄舔去挂在嘴角的银丝。

艾默里克。精灵念叨着他的名字，含住了他的喉结。牙齿叼起脆弱皮肤的钝痛和舌尖舔吻的微痒混杂在一起，让人鱼的大脑乱成一团。他想要将埃斯蒂尼安推开，却又舍不得对方身上的暖意。他能明显感觉到有一种从未体会过的感受正在他身体内部酝酿，这让他既恐惧又沉醉。埃斯蒂尼安。他呢喃着回应道。埃斯蒂尼安，请抱抱我。

精灵的双臂环住了他，一手搂紧他的腰际，一手扳过他的肩膀，将他带离了冰冷的缸底。唇舌炙热的吐息包裹住他左胸的乳尖，吮吸和轻咬使敏感的红樱很快肿胀起来。人鱼颤抖着搂住埃斯蒂尼安的脖子，被越发调动起来的快感让他更加无所适从。不，不仅仅是拥抱。他喘得厉害，走掉的音节不受控制地从喉间溢出。是温暖的怀抱都不能满足的渴望。体内翻涌的诡异感受像无数只抓挠他的手，他渴望滚烫的触感，渴望疼痛，渴望被填满。

埃斯蒂尼安。艾默里克呢喃着松开一只胳膊，顺从本能地探向了自己的肚脐下方的鳞片。泄殖口还挂着冰凉的精液，他厌弃这些，开始孩子般的用手指胡乱地往外抠挖。埃斯蒂尼安。他的声音里带着哭腔般的鼻音，也许他真的被身体的混乱折磨得几乎要哭出来。他挣脱开精灵对乳尖的啃嗫，毛茸茸的脑袋贴在对方的胸口，不安分的手指偷偷向泄殖腔更深一点的地方探进去。他显然有点急躁，长长的指甲刮到了内壁的软肉，让他倒吸了一口凉气。埃斯蒂尼安。他变得更加无助，用哀求的口吻呼唤着精灵。白发精灵按住他的手，吻了吻他被汗水黏住的额发。我来帮你。浑厚的低音让人鱼莫名的安心，他仿佛得救了一般，在黑暗里见到了光亮。

埃斯蒂尼安把人鱼挂着精液的手指从泄殖腔里抽出来，略微思考了几秒后，极力按捺住将自己早已硬挺的小兄弟插入进去的冲动。他只知道鱼的腔口很狭窄，任何莽撞的行为都可能弄伤艾默里克。他叹了口气，将右手食指缓缓送入了那个鳞片下的小孔，泄殖腔的柔软内壁迅速包裹住了他。借着残留精液的润滑作用，手指的开拓比想象中要顺利很多。他轻轻挠了挠一侧软肉，怀里的人鱼立刻发出一声惊呼，绞紧了身体，甚至连鱼尾也拍打了几下。你也敏感过头了吧，他笑着亲吻湿润的蓝眼睛，手指又往深处进入了一点，然后开始模拟抽插的动作在腔道内进出。胀痛很快就被填满的飨足取代，艾默里克终于放松下来，头向后仰去，轻声呻吟起来。埃斯蒂尼安见状，便加快了手上的频率，逐渐向更里面探索。他感到指尖不再被窄而紧致的肉壁阻碍，似乎到达了略微开阔的腔内。要不这次就先到这里吧。精灵看着又被轻微抠挖激得浑身颤栗着尖叫的人鱼，有些意犹未尽地自言自语。

他谨慎地又加入了一根手指。即使有之前的拓展，第二根手指的进入也任然颇为困难。这一次，极为明显的异物破入的疼痛感让艾默里克挣扎起来，尾巴用力甩动，险些拧断埃斯蒂尼安的手指。嘘，放松，艾默里克，放松。精灵说着，结结实实地吻住了他，手中的动作却远不及这个吻充满怜悯。断断续续呜咽般的呻吟伴随着抑制不住的抽泣的声音从两人紧贴的唇间漏出来，精灵尖锐的犬齿咬破了他的唇瓣，饥渴地攫取着他。他感觉到有什么滚热硬挺的东西正抵在他的小腹上，下意识哆哆嗦嗦地握住了它。然后手指的进攻报复般的变得更加猛烈，身体被破开的极度刺激很快就消磨掉人鱼的全部理智，他忘却了平日的所有矜持和骄傲，被充满大脑的混杂在一起的剧烈疼痛和快感搅得胡言乱语起来。不，埃斯蒂尼安。他终于自暴自弃一样地哭出声。快停下。他感觉到翻涌的潮水快要漫过他的头顶，他想要极力阻止却根本不受他的控制。而完全没有理会他的诉求的埃斯蒂尼安还在继续助长这股即将决堤的潮涌。人鱼开始语焉不详地断断续续说着什么，伴随着抽泣和呻吟声，听起来颇为可怜。精灵低头吻了吻他的喉结，将手指推进了最里面。艾默里克半睁着雾气腾腾的蓝眼睛，失神地望着他，彻底放弃了一般。潮水最终还是从泄殖腔更深处涌了出来。埃斯蒂尼安退出手指，比刚才稍微稀一些的精水顺势流下，将尾部的鳞片污染得更加色情。

精灵咬了一口人鱼通红的脸颊，仿佛秋天熟透的苹果般甘美。埃斯蒂尼安。艾默里克哑着嗓子咕哝着，侧过脸望着他。你还要握着我的小兄弟多久。对方提醒让他如梦初醒般地松开了手，受惊般地连连道歉。埃斯蒂尼安将他靠在缸边，并没什么避讳地脱掉被鱼尾巴弄得透湿的短裤。艾默里克本想礼貌地挪开眼睛回避，好奇心却驱使他克制不住地往精灵那边偷看。你看什么？精灵一边撸动着硬得发痛的性器，一边没好气地说道。你不是一直都说自己是有教养的人……的人鱼吗？埃斯蒂尼安觉得哪里不妥，立刻纠正道。艾默里克自知理亏，急忙扭过头。可是你都看了我的。而且我只是……他的声音弱下去。你需要帮忙么？精灵几乎要被他逗笑，加快了抚慰小兄弟的速度，气息渐渐变得不匀。用你那么可怕的人鱼指甲吗？你可都把自己给弄疼了。

被拒绝的艾默里克没吱声，脑袋搁在缸壁边缘，不知在想些什么。屋子里只剩下精灵自慰的声音。埃斯蒂尼安希望这种尴尬的气氛能快点结束，他打算给艾默里克一个拥抱，然后把他冲洗干净，再把新鲜的清水灌进玻璃缸里。他盯着人鱼长着可爱卷毛的后脑继续上下撸动，当他想起那双染着情欲红晕的蓝眼睛时，手里的性器忍不住又硬了一些。真该死。他暗自骂了一句。

你们人类都有这样的……艾默里克斟酌了半天，尽可能让措辞更文雅些。都有这样的器官吗？他依然偏过头，努力让自己不去看埃斯蒂尼安。精灵有点哭笑不得，我想只有男人才有。那你们交配是像刚才那样用手指吗？人鱼的脸有点发烫，他想起那种充满快感的疼痛，这是在鱼类的认知中不存在的。当然不是，是用这个。埃斯蒂尼安觉得这个回答听起来很蠢，不如说整个对话都愚蠢得可以。他搞不清楚自己凭什么要回答人鱼的这个问题。

艾默里克终于没有忍住地望向了埃斯蒂尼安，他突然凑近的动作让精灵差点吓到直接射出来。他悄悄伸出两根手指，似乎是比较了一下，很明显那根大家伙要更粗长得多。埃斯蒂尼安不好轻举妄动，只好暂时停下了手。人鱼记得刚才来自人类温柔缠绵的爱抚，舌尖舔弄胸口时的灼热快感。他凭着模糊的印象学着精灵的样子伸出了舌头，有些犹豫地在硬挺的小埃斯蒂尼安上舔了一下。这滋味有一点像生鱼肉，当然没有精灵给他的饼干好吃。但艾默里克并没在乎这些。他觉得这个举动在人类看来是表达爱意的方式，于是更加坚定地舔舐起来。他是个完完全全的新手，动作笨拙异常，但是足以将自己的心意传达给埃斯蒂尼安了。

你没必要勉强自己。精灵捏住他的下巴，轻轻将他挪开，而后一边吻住他，一边自己完成剩余的抚慰工作。这个吻平静又漫长，直到埃斯蒂尼安终于射在了艾默里克的小腹上。作为你的第一个繁殖期，我觉得你学的已经够多的了。他捧着人鱼的脸，用指腹抹去人鱼脸上的泪痕。我喜欢你，埃斯蒂尼安。人鱼抬头看他，眼睛明亮极了。喜欢这个词是这么用的，对吧？精灵点点头，将他贴紧胸口。那你喜欢我么？艾默里克伸出胳膊回拥住他，继续问道。你说呢，埃斯蒂尼安吻了吻他的额头。


End file.
